Disabled, injured, or elderly persons may have a difficult time bathing if they are unable to easily access a standard bathroom bath or shower. Sometimes, a bath or shower is in an area of a home that is inaccessible to a person, such as an upper level when the person is unable to navigate the stairs. In some cases, this inaccessibility is because the person is in a wheel chair, or has an injured lower extremity. In other cases, bathing is difficult because a person may be unable to step into a bathtub, or able to stand for a prolonged period of time that would be required for showering. These types of problems may be solved by installing a permanent shower on a floor accessible to the user, but remodeling a home for this need is expensive. Furthermore, the need for a shower on the accessible floor may not be permanent, such that permanent construction is not warranted.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.